seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part VIII
Hugeo: Wait...you have the initial "D" in your name?! But how?? We learned that all the D's were wiped out 500 years ago at the Great Battle of Mariejois! Drimble: You certainly know your history, boy. Yet, somehow, this boy remains alive. How can it be, I wonder? Issac: The "D" means nothing to me! I hid it because I knew people would come after me, and I have no idea why! Drimble: It appears as if I have more than Devil Fruit users to take care of. Shall we begin? Drew: Gladly. Drimble rushes at Drew, fist at the ready. However, Drew counters it with her own fists. Drew: Hm, it looks like I really can draw on myself! I didn't know how far these gloves would go, but either they're pretty strong, or you're pretty weak. Issac transforms into a monkey and leaps at Drimble's face. However, Drimble grabs his tail and flings him a large distance. Drimble: Monkey Boy...you certainly need to temper those transformations... Hugeo: Arrgggg! *Turns his arms into magma* Drimble: Ah, magma. The age-old trump card. Now, however... ...it's only a two. In a flash, Drimble lashes out at Hugeo, dropkicking him and making him fly onto his back. Hugeo: Unnn... Drimble: Your charade has gone on for far too long! You are, after all, just children! Drimble pulls out his whip, and strikes Hugeo on the back. Hugeo cries out in pain. Drimble: You've tested me FAR TOO MUCH for me to allow you an easy death! YOU...MUST SUFFER! Drimble readies his whip again. Suddenly, however, Drew rushes in, a freshly drawn sword at the ready. Drew: Not anymore! Drimble: Put that sword down, scum! *Whips Drew's sword out of her hands and catches her cheek, causing her to also fall to the ground in pain* Issac: No! Huh...huh... Drimble: Before you come closer to me, boy, think about the consequences. You're coming at me alone and unarmed, with hardly any control over your Devil Fruit. You've seen your friends do this, and look where they are now! Issac: I still can't abandon them! *Rushes toward Drimble, but with a crack of the whip, he too falls to the ground. Drimble: You sicken me. Since you're the D, I suppose it would be prudent to kill you first. Drimble pulls a small lever, and spikes protrude out of his whip. Issac: No... Drew: This can't be... Hugeo: The end! Drimble brings down his whip. However, he encounters a large opposing force. All three of his opponents have gotten up. Drew and Issac have grabbed his arm using their powers, and the end of the whip is being held by Hugeo's magma fist and being burned off. Drimble: Wha-oh, ho ho. I guess you guys have finally learned how to work as a team. It hardly matters, though. Three times zero is still zero! *Pulls out another whip* Issac: How many of these has he got?? Drew: Issac! Hugeo! Distract him for a bit! I have a plan! Hugeo: All right. Magu Magu...Meteors! Hugeo rapidly unleashes magma balls in the shape of fists. Drimble manages to avoid them, but only barely. Drew: All right, I got it! The perfect weapon! Meet...the...uh...I can't think of a name! But it's a good weapon! *Holds out a long stick with a claw on the end* Drimble: Ha! That tiny stick is supposed to stop me?? Drimble lashes his whip, aiming for Drew's new weapon. However, it hits the tip and fails to break anything, and Drimble can't pull it off. Drimble: Arggg! Why can't I get it off! Drew: See this little claw here. Yeah, doesn't look like much...but it's holding your whip in place, is it not? Meet...the Whipcatcher! Issac: Whipcatcher...what kind of a name is that... Drew: JUST SHUT UP AND HIT HIM ALREADY! Issac: All right then! *Turns his arms into those of a monkey and punches Drimble with them, sending him reeling back* Issac: Whoa...I didn't know I could transform partially! This could actually be useful... Drimble: You think you've beaten me, don't you? Well, think again! Drimble pulls out two more whips, and activates spikes on both of them. Drew: You may have a godawful number of whips on you...but I have infinite Whipcatchers! Drimble brings his arms forward to lash the whips, as Drew reaches toward the ground. The whips touch down...on the Whipcatchers! Drew then pulls them toward her. Drimble: Urgggg! Not again! Drew: That's right, come to mama...Issac! Now! Issac: Time to use the move I thought of just a few seconds ago! *Turns his arms and his legs into a monkey's* Single! *Punches Drimble with his right arm* Double! *Punches him with both arms* Triple! *Punches him with both arms and kicks him with his left leg* QUADRUPLE... *Punches Drimble's face with all of his limbs* ATTACK! Drimble reels back, stunned, his face bloodied. Issac: Hugeo! Finish him off! Hugeo: Gladly! Magu Magu...Punch! Hugeo punches Drimble through the midsection with a magma arm. Drimble falls to the ground, defeated and not moving. Issac: Huh...huh...I never would have thought... Drew: Let's get out of here! And fast! Hugeo: Wait! I-I can't feel a heartbeat! Is the Commander...dead?!